


Colors

by yuto_da



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kilguin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfinished drabble of Killer and Penguin with a side of KidLaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

“Kid, wake up and get dressed!” Killer yelled at the sleeping red head on the couch. Aforementioned, red head stirred, “Shut up Killer.” He said groggily, turning on the couch to find a more comfortable position.

Killer rolled his eyes that were covered by his bangs and went to the toilet. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, heading out of the small bathroom with a damp towel smacking the large man on the couch. “Wake up; we have to go to class soon.” The large man groaned loudly, but placed his bare feet on the cold wooden floor of their dorm.

Eustass Kid stretched and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Killer opened their small fridge, peering inside only seeing five-day old bread and water bottles. He sighed, grabbing the bread and some butter from the cabinets.

Closing the door of the fridge with his bare foot, the long-haired blonde prepared their breakfast placing four slices on one of the few clean plates they had left for Kid, heading back to his room to wear his shoes.

Kid yawned widely, passing Killer in the small hallway. “Your food’s in the kitchen.” Kid grunted as response, heading to grab some food. Grabbing his bandana, which was on the floor, he wrapped it on his head removing his fiery red hair from his eyes, he grabbed his food and headed to his room to change into uniform.

The redhead half-heartedly wore his uniform, leaving a few buttons unbuttoned and his tie untied; he grabbed his boots from behind the door and exited his room. Kid grabbed his bag from Killer as they exited their run-down dorm. The two teenage boys had to run to get the first bus to their school a few miles away.

“Kid, did you do your homework?”

“No.”

The blonde sighed, “I’ll let you copy mine.”

Getting a grunt as response, Killer sighed once more and silence fell upon the two boys till they arrived a bit farther than where their school was. They got off the bus and began walking to their run-down; school. Their school was located deep in the hills, the dorm being the closest building around it, the town was miles away and the school was filled with idiots or people who got sent here for causing too much trouble.

They reached the front of the school, ‘What a shitty place.’ Kid thought as he entered the school, removing his shoes took out the old shoes in his locker and placed his boots inside. Killer did the same, and they wore the old indoor shoes and went to their class.

Sliding the door open, the redhead went to his desk in the middle seat of the last row, Killer seating beside him. Heat and Wire came and began talking to the redhead, not bothered by the lack of replies. Heat and Wire waved before going back to their class, just as the teacher came in.

Kid, Heat, Wire and Killer met up for lunch on the rooftop. They talked till the bell rang, where they all split up. Kid heading to English as Killer, Heat and Wire had biology together.

Killer sat down next to a guy with a weird hat, it had ‘PENGUIN’ on the front with a yellow brim and a red pompon on the top. ‘Weird guy.’ The blonde thought as he got his materials out and class started. The day continued like that, Kid having a few classes with Heat and Wire, before the last bell rang. Kid and Killer exited the school building together, walking in silence the blonde remembered the weird guy from his class. 'He looked...scared.' he thought, remembering how the boy was curled in his chair, bending over his books protectively.

**Author's Note:**

> It is unfinished but left on hold. Comment and tell me if its any good!!!!!!!


End file.
